


Regroup

by PunkHazard



Series: All Roads [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalifa raised an eyebrow (the other had been singed off hours ago); "That's sexual harrasment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regroup

"Put it on."

Kalifa raised an eyebrow (the other had been singed off hours ago); "That's sexual harrasment."

Jabra bit back a snarl and dropped his shirt at her feet, then stared her down. "I'm pulling rank. Put it on."

Kumadori dove for cover. Blueno shoulder-checked Fukurou against a half-collapsed wall and promptly zipped his mouth shut. As far as they were concerned, only someone who didn't really value their life (or their ability to reproduce) would attempt to stare Kalifa down, douriki be damned.

Kalifa dropped the curtain that had been keeping her somewhat decent and bent over to reach for his shirt; "You know, I never pinned you for a chivalrous type."

Jabra flushed, turned on his heels and busied himself with nagging Kaku awake. "I'm not."

Condescending sniff; "I know."

"What's the closest town?"

Ever the organized secretary, Kalifa said, "St. Poplar. It's good to see you awake, Kaku."

"Where's Lucci?" Kaku managed to choke out as his vision cleared.

"He'll probably live."

Jabra hauled Kaku onto his back and started down a set of sea-train tracks. "None'a you bastards better fuckin' die on me."


End file.
